Lusamine's Clefable (anime)
Lusamine |debut = A Dream Encounter! |episodesuntilevolved = Unknown amount of episodes as a Cleffa Unknown amount of episodes as a Clefairy |evolvesin = Prior to A Dream Encounter! }} This Clefable is a -type Pokémon owned by Lusamine. Biography As Cleffa Years ago, Lillie, Gladion, Lusamine, Eevee and Cleffa used to spend a lot of time together as a family.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Cleffa appeared in a photo frame, in which Lillie, her mother Lusamine, and her brother, Gladion, were portrayed in.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!SM027: A Glaring Rivalry!SM116: The Secret Princess! Lusamine kept pictures of her children and their Pokémon, including Gladion, Cleffa and Eevee, in her office.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! As Clefairy Lillie was working at the orchard with her family and the Pokémon, including Clefairy, when she was young. When Lillie was absent, Lusamine had Clefairy evolve into a Clefable, by touching a Moon Stone.SM044: A Dream Encounter! As Clefable Lillie, who found out Clefable evolved, was furious, as the former form was much cuter to her. Lusamine later sent Clefable to fight Nihilego, using Dazzling Gleam. She was defeated due to her energy drained, causing Lusamine to recall her back.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Clefable, along with the other five of Lusamine's Pokémon, were under her mind control after being fused with Nihilego, in the Ultra Space. She faced off against both Snowy and Ash's Lycanroc when she tried to attack Lillie with her attacks. Clefable emitted another Dazzling Gleam, but was stopped by Snowy's Powder Snow and Lycanroc's Rock Throw. To stop Clefable without fighting, Lillie took out her Poké Doll, to remind Clefable of the good times she had with Lillie. Lillie started approaching Clefable, who used Moon Blast, only to get stopped by Lycanroc's Rock Throw. Lillie hugged Clefable, who started using Dazzling Gleam. Lillie reminded the fun she had with Clefable and the games they played, expressing her love to her,. Clefable snapped out of the control and hugged Lillie, who was glad she stopped Clefable.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Clefable went with Gladion, Lillie, Snowy and Ash's Lycanroc while being mounted on Gladion's Silvally to catch up with Ash. To reach him, Lillie went atop Clefable, whose Magic Guard ability allowed the two to cross the poisonous liquid without any harm. After UB01: Symbiont diffused with Lusamine, Clefable helped Gladion and Lillie pull her out, and was glad to see the family brought back together.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Clefable was present with Lusamine, who attended Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Clefable became an Ultra Guardian in Lusamine's project, and delivered goods to the rest of the group whenever they had to attend a mission.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! She was also present when Lusamine contacted the Ultra Guardians to come to Poni Island's Altar of the Sunne.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! As Ultra Guardians has been established, Clefable has a new job at the base beneath Pokémon School, such as being a janitor and a caller for the Guardians to call Lusamine.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! While in a middle of clearning Ultra Guardians base, Clefable noticed the group of Meltan eating the metallic compounds of the base’s communication computer. She began to sweep away the group of Meltan and chase them to kick them out of the base, but only to find them disappeared, unaware that the group of Hex Nut Pokémon found an exit to the Pokémon School building on the top of the base. Few hours later at night, the same group of Meltan begin to reside at Pokémon School's Ultra Guardians Base and joined by their fellow group, much to Clefable’s annoyance.SM111: Show Me the Metal! On the next harsh day of taking care the hordes of Meltan to behave from foolishly eating someone's metallic properties, Clefable's situation was finally under control, and she acted as the Meltan's supervisor. She later brought the Meltan to have one of the Meltan who split up from them to return, until they accept its decision due to the former owed Ash's Rowlet a debt for yesterday.SM112: Got Meltan? Since then, Clefairy had the Meltan help her in equipping the Ultra Guardians on the missions.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! Known moves Using Dazzling Gleam Lusamine Clefable Moonblast.png Using Moonblast | Dazzling Gleam; fairy; SM050: Faba's Revenge! Moonblast; fairy; SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! }} Voice actresses *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Kate Bristol (English; SM050-SM078) *Sarah Natochenny (English; SM085-present) Gallery SM008 7.png|Lusamine's Cleffa at Lusamine's family portrait Lusamine Clefairy.png|Lusamine's Clefairy in Lillie's flashback Lusamine Clefable Magic Guard.png|Magic Guard activated References Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon